


Children of the Moon

by Werecakes



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adult Red Riding Hood, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood, Durin curse, F/M, Kili is Red Riding Hood, M/M, Short Story, fem!Kili
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werecakes/pseuds/Werecakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Line of Durin are cursed to become types of wolves at certain times. Kili becomes a special wolf, one that is over looked and underestimated, a woman. </p><p>Living in the woods with his brother and lover, Thorin, a well meaning woodcutter causes trouble for the happy family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had way too much fun writing Wolf!Fili. I think he would be an attention whore as a wolf because he can get away with it; he's adorable and he knows it.

The reeds were tall, the stalks protruding from the gray grass that laid dead after many mornings of frost. The wolf pushed his nose through the reeds, weaving his body through as he stopped to sniff at the ground, keeping to the trail he had started on so many miles ago. A snap of a twig brought his head up, ears perked as he listened for whatever may be out in the wilds. He tilted his nose up taking a few breaths, his tongue darting over his black nose to rid it of previous smells before sniffing once more. He was close to the desires of his hunt. 

Quickly, he drove forward, running fast as he could. His lithe body stretched to its fullest, paws kicking up freezing dirt and dead grass. Then he saw it. The red hood bent over a bush, picking at frost bitten berries, trying to gather what little remained before winter fully set in.

He leapt forward, paws slamming into a broad back knocking the red hooded figure fully into the bushes. He took this opportunity to start rooting through the basket, mouth snapping up any bit of morsel he could find.

“Hey! Hey!!” Kili pulled himself out of the bushes and grabbed the scruff of the wolf pulling it back and away from the basket. “Fili, god damn it! That was for Thorin!!”

The golden wolf flattened his ears, tail tucking between his legs as he whimpered as if physically hurt. Big blue eyes looking up at the woodsmen that dressed in dark leather with a red hood. 

Kili sighed letting go of the beast before running his fingers between ears and petting it with the utmost fondness. “Eat the rest, we’ll go back and get more from Dori.”

While Fili ate Kili gathered the rest of the berries that he could, placing them into a jar before gathering his basket and headed back home. His golden companion trotting beside him, licking his jowls with a very satisfied glint to his eyes.

The woodsmen waved at friends as he passed by them, exchanged pleasantries to the lasses that would stop him in order to fawn over his magnificent beast. Which Fili overly enjoyed, leaning into the many hands that stroked his fur, he would only growl at the ones that would play with the beads that were behind his neck, tied into his long fur. He was praised over the unique patterns of his fur, of his blue eyes, and most off how sweet he was to everyone, even children placed on his back were treated well. Fili, was the heartthrob of the village, and he knew it. He took advantage of it. Trotting off to beg meats off of people, gaining kisses from little ones and the ladies.

Kili ignored it all, everyone still asked him why he had such a beautiful creature, some though were starting to wonder how a wolf could live for so long. Fourteen years was enough to kill any canine from old age, but twenty? Fili was well over twenty as they knew, it made the old timers whisper, but since no evils have befallen the village they have started to dub the golden beast a gift from the gods. A protector of the village. But sometimes their golden wolf was not there, sometimes it was a golden haired youth with a black wolf that stayed and they prospered all the same. Kili though, he would disappear at times. Living outside the village it was thought he was only resting at home. If only they knew the truth.

Kili went to Dori’s cottage, knocking on his door before blatantly opening it without permission for entry. He was about to shut it when Fili came trotting in, a ribbon tied around his neck in a clumsy bow having barely escaped a group of little girls.

“Dori.” He called out, pushing his hood back. “Fili ate everything, again.”

The elderly tea shop owner came from the back of his cottage, glaring as he wiped his hands on an apron. “You need to keep a better eye on him.” He flicked his head over towards the door indicating Kili to close it fully.

The youth kicked it shut earning a shout to use his hands and not his heels. 

“Sorry.” He replied.

“Sorry isn’t going to cut it for much longer. You need to learn some manners if you expect to still get anything from me. Your brother is nice enough to pay me when he’s normal, what do you and your uncle do for me?” Dori huffed, dodging into the kitchen and gathering up some more supplies for Kili to take back to his hut in the woods. 

“We give you cords of wood for the winter, and top game during the summer. Oh and not to mention some of the herbs you use in your shop.”

“Alright, alright.” Dori caved in as he continued to make sure everything he packed away was in jars this time. 

Kili put the basket down in favor for the one that Dori was finishing up on. “Besides, you like us too much to send us away for long.”

“If you weren’t related to Balin I would have tossed you lot out a long time ago.” The tea shop owner threatened with a tone that Kili knew to be completely untrue. Dori was family to them, it was he who had brought them into the village so long ago. It was he who didn’t pass judgement when he found out about the curse that had befallen the Line of Durin. Each taking turns to be a kind of wolf in their own turn. His excuse of Balin was a weak one. Though Dori held a relationship with the town’s mayor, it was ultimately Dori who made the decisions.

“We love you too.” Kili grabbed Dori’s shoulders from behind and placed a kiss on his elder’s cheek. 

“Oh! Get out of here!” Dori swatted at Kili who only grinned and grabbed the basket. 

Kili looked to his brother who was curled up by the warm hearth in the other room. “Well, you will be relieved of my affections but I’m afraid Fili has decided he is spending the night here.”

“When he’s a wolf he enjoys taking advantage of people’s hospitality.”

“Very much so. He doesn’t get to do that when he’s normal, I see no harm in him getting affection where and when he can get it. Anyway,” Kili kissed Dori’s cheek again. “I’ll see you in a week’s time.”

Dori spluttered with red cheeks, swatting at Kili once more. “Out already!”

The woodsmen laughed while darting out of the cottage and leaving the village. He took a winding trail that threaded between tall trees, past a pound, up a hill to a house nestled in the shelter of the outcropping of a large rock face. He kicked at a post right outside his door, knocking dirt and mud off of his boots. Slipping into his home he placed the basket down on a table top.

“Thorin? You awake?”

No answer.

Kili sat down at the table, pulling his boots off. He looked to a chart they had laid out showing the estimated times, they had worked out, for when they would change. Thorin wouldn’t change for another two weeks, but he always slept a lot before changing, his body gathering energy for twisting into another being. And it would seem he would change in a few days time….

He groaned loudly, he hated changing. It wasn’t like Thorin or Fili, oh no, they got off easy with their cute furry bodies and lovely abilities. Kili got to be a different kind of wolf, a “dangerous beast” as one gypsy said.

Kili got up, he went into the bedroom where he found Thorin moving under the covers having woken up from his intrusion. “Do you remember that old gypsy lady we encountered?” Kili asked as he unbuttoned his coat.

Thorin only watched him with lazy eyes as he continued. “She was that pretty old lady with silver hair and spat on that lass that said I was accursed and tried to cut off my hair.”

Thorin slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position, the furs he was under pooling around his naked waist. “I remember, she was the only one willing to help us, that didn’t see us as evil.”

“Besides Dori.” Kili added. He plopped down on the edge of the bed. “What do you think she meant when she said that I was the ‘dangerous beast’ amongst us?”

The onyx haired man reached out, touching Kili’s hair. He gathered a lock of it, pulling it gently forcing the younger to come closer. “I believe it is because we become fiercely protective of you when you change.”

“That’s true.” Kili purred as he watched Thorin kiss the lock of hair. “While Fili seems to just get grumpy you get completely possessive.”

“Do you disapprove?”

“Actually, I rather like it.” He leaned forward capturing Thorin’s lips in a kiss. Before Thorin could grab him he pulled back. “Get up, I’ll make us something to eat.”

Thorin still tried, his hands snapping out trying to catch the young man that wore the red hood. He hated it when Kili did that, giving him a sniff of his lovely scent, a kiss, then nothing! It was enough to make his fur bristle, if he had fur at the time. He watched Kili leave the room, tilting his head as he watched that firm ass swagger in just the right way. Kili only did that when they had the house to themselves. It was a lovely invitation, yet a challenge as well. Kili would be on his guard, which meant that Thorin had to surprise him in order to get some satisfaction with his lover. Which was a rather troublesome game most of the time, Kili enjoyed it while Thorin, mostly, did not.

He slipped out of bed, pulling on some trousers before seeking out his lover. 

He watched Kili cut some salted meat and waited patiently. His gaze went over the woodsmen’s lips as he licked off some salt from his fingers. The kissing sound that lead as he pulled his fingers way ran a shiver over Thorin’s back. 

“You should tie your hair back, you’ll get hair in our meal.” Thorin said, not bothering to move.

“Right.” Kili looked around for something to use to tie back his hair. 

Thorin went over to the baskets of goods and pulled a green ribbon off of one of the neatly decorated jars. He placed his hands on Kili’s shoulders guiding him over to a chair. “Allow me.”

Kili closed his eyes as Thorin’s fingers threaded through his hair. The large pads soothed over his scalp, massaging softly making his head prickle with the unique feeling that he could only relate to a flower opening and closing its petals. It tingled down his neck, feeling so good. He purred as his hair was gathered, his exposed neck being kissed softly. Rough lips slid up to behind his ear, a lick behind his earlobe creating a very wonderful shock of pleasure that shot down from his heart to his stomach. 

“No fair,” he complained in a boyish voice.

“How so?” Thorin’s mouth clamped over the nape of Kili’s neck, sucking to leave his mark.

“Ah~!” Kili leaned forward, resting his hands on the edge of his seat as he instinctively spread his legs. “Th-Thorin~ You grabbed me when I was lulled into a false sense of security.”

“Then don’t give me the signal that you’re ready to mate.” Thorin chuckled.

“Not against my neck not-!!” Thorin pressed Kili forward, the youth’s shoulders and chest resting on the table as Thorin grabbed Kili’s trousers at the hips and pulled the woodsmen up out of the chair. He kicked the chair to the side, removing it from being between them. He slid his hands around Kili’s thighs, his nails digging into the leather and cloth at the front as he growled a deep rumbling sound. 

Kili moaned, pressing his cheek down onto the table, completely at his mercy. Thorin knew one sure fire way to make Kili submissive and it was deep sounds against his back. Something about the vibration, the rumbling desire set him off. It of course played in his favor that Kili’s whole back was his sensitive spot and that Thorin had a deep, husky voice.

“How would you like it, my darling red hood?” Thorin purred making sure that every word rumbled in his chest, in turn making Kili squirm. He made sure to roll his hips forward, rubbing the bulge in his trousers rub up against Kili’s lovely butt.

Kili bit his bottom lip, pushing back, enjoying of the feeling of being dry humped. When had it been the last time they got to spend some time together? A week ago? Longer? It didn’t matter now. Thorin was touching him. His hands seeking out the insides of his thighs, tenderly massaging, moving up so that the heels of his palms rested on either side of Kili’s hardening sex. Damn it, his trousers were starting to hurt him.

When all Kili could do was pant and mewl for more attention Thorin moved back only enough to pull his trousers down. He reached around, untying Kili’s trousers and slipping them down to mid-thigh. He slid his cock between Kili’s legs, sliding it across his balls.

“Thorin~” Kili whined as his cock twitched. He rutted back against his lover, “Don’t tease, please.”

“Impatient, love?” Thorin bit the back of Kili’s neck once more causing the other to writhe under him with a cry of carnal need.

He reached over grabbing the bottle of oil that Kili was going to use towards their meal. He dribbled some over his fingers, dripping some onto Kili’s bare backside. He slicked his cock first, making sure it was dripping with oil before slipping a finger between his lover’s butt cheeks. He swirled oil around the ring of muscle, teasingly placing pressure into it earning whimpers and small cries.

Slender hips pushed back against his hand, “Wh-what did, mmnnh, I-I say?” Kili huffed out a few breaths as Thorin continued to torture his entrance. “Gods… Thorin, d-don’t t-teaaa~h, yessss.”

The black haired man smirked as he buried two fingers at once inside Kili. It was certainly wonderful to watch that usually talkative mouth drop open with nothing but silent screams as he found the prostrate to press upon. He pressed it a few more times, pumping his fingers making Kili scream out the most obscene noises that would make a priest hard and a nun wet. 

He pulled his fingers out, guiding his cock to the purt hole that waited for more pleasure. Soon as he pressed up Kili bucked back taking him all in. Thorin grabbed hold of Kili’s hips, a curse falling from his lips at the sudden shock of pleasure of being surrounded by velvety heat. Taking in a few breaths he steadied himself, he pulled most the way out before burying himself deep within Kili’s body once more. He took it slow with long and soft movements, making sure to hit Kili’s prostate with each thrust. Thorin slipped his hands under Kili’s shirt and coat, his hands soothing over the warm flesh. He scraped his nails down as he slowly began to pick up his pace.

Kili grabbed the edge of the table, whimpering like a wounded animal. His cock ached from how hard it was, pre-cum dripping from the tip as Thorin fucked him in the ass. Those large hands on his back, scratching as Thorin now began kissing along his neck, finding his jaw and behind his ear. He rocked back trying to get Thorin to move faster, to pound into him harder, he wanted to be bitten and sucked on, his cock grabbed and abused with a fast pumping.

Oh but Thorin was cruel. He only kissed and licked, he snapped his jaw behind Kili’s ear with a growl making him go out of his mind to be fucked with each time he did it. He knew what Thorin wanted. And he gave it to him.

“Fuck me, please,” he begged, “please, fuck, I-I need you to fuck me hard.”

Satisfied, Thorin pulled back. He pulled out, Kili screamed “No!” at the loss before he was nearly tossed to the floor, rolled onto his back. Thorin grabbed the flaps to Kili’s leather coat, and ripped it open, the buttons scattering away. He tore the red tunic to get to the flesh underneath. He forced Kili’s trouser off with a powerful yank, discarding them without a thought. Under him laid his lover, his mate, his one. Dark hair pooled over a crumpled red hood, the green ribbon he tied in nearly slipped completely off, brown eyes begging up at him, mouth needing something in it. 

He surged forward, grabbing the back of Kili’s head and pulling him up off of the floor a few inches as he devoured his mouth. He slipped his cock back into that lovely warmth, legs coming around his waist and holding on tight. He moved his hands to Kili’s hips, gripping hard as he started to pound into his lover. 

“FUCK!” Kili’s back arched, his mouth ripping away from Thorin’s as he cried out in pleasure. One hand grabbed Thorin’s shoulder, the other took a fistful of long hair. “Fuck! Thorin!!”

He moved quicker and harder, knowing they were both coming to a climax soon. It wasn’t until Kili’s legs began to shake, his mouth babbling out nonsense that Thorin took pity on him and took hold of his lover’s cock. He pumped the way he knew his red hood liked it. The way he twisted and shouted was confirmation of that. He couldn’t handle it much longer, suddenly climaxing, shooting his seed deep within that lovely body. He continued to pump Kili until his lover came as well, milky white ropes splashing between their bodies. 

He pulled out, trying to catch his breath and not collapse on Kili. But he gave into gravity when Kili wrapped his arms around Thorin properly, pulling him close and bathing his face in soft kisses.

They would fall asleep in a minute or so, both too tired now to say anything. Thorin stroked his woodsmen’s body in slow, long pets. This was how they told each other, “that was wonderful”. The gentle caresses, the loving kisses. It wouldn’t be for another three days until they would actually say “I love you” verbally. It was an odd quark that they had, but it allowed them to say it. It was the only reason why Kili hesitated to find a cure. He didn’t want to lose that.


	2. Chapter 2

It was in the middle of a particularly arousing dream that Thorin woke up. He scowled as he rolled onto his back, glaring up at the ceiling. He hated having dreams of sex, it came rarely, and it always left him so damn hard in the morning. He already turned into a damn wolf at times, he didn’t like having to beat away early morning frustrations like some kind of beast. Kili moved next to him, shifting in slumber making a little noise of not liking being disturbed. And the noise was what significantly lifted Thorin’s spirits. It was higher in pitch and tone. Kili had changed in the middle of the night. Just to make sure, he twisted onto his side, propping himself up on an elbow looking at his lover’s rounder cheeks. He slipped his hand over soft skin to cup a warm breast. He growled possessively when Kili tried to move away, wanting to sleep a bit longer. He pulled Kili back, his thumb rubbing over a nipple. He kissed a slender shoulder, dragging his tongue down to where it meet with a delicious neck that he bit down on, giving a suckle leaving a purple mark. He massaged Kili’s supple breast, moving his mouth up to an ear, nipping at the shell, earning a long sigh and a shiver. He wiggled his knee between Kili’s legs, bringing his thigh up to press against the female sex his nephew now sported. Wet. So, wet from just doing a little.

He began to move the covers, trying to keep Kili warm only to be hit by the smell of how much Kili’s body desired to be bedded. It felt like a drug, muddling his mind, pulling at him and screaming for attention. It made his already hard cock twitch with pain, he wanted to bury himself deep inside Kili and fuck her until the bed broke. But he wasn’t a selfish lover, he wanted Kili to consent, to say, “take me” and no matter how much it hurt, he would not use Kili as an object for masterbation. 

He ran his hand from her breast down, moving his leg enough to dip his fingers into the vaginal lips, gathering some of the juices. He slipped his fingers in a slow circle over her clituris as he pressed up tightly against her back, kissing at jaw and neck.

“Kili,” he whispered between kisses. “Wake up my love.”

Kili stirred, biting her bottom lip, pulling a pillow tight to her chest. “Nnn, wanna, ah- ah, sleep.”

“Please. I need you.” He moved his hand away, rolling her over onto her back so he could lean over her.

She looked up at him through a mess of her own hair. Brown eyes blinked a few times, slowly taking in Thorin’s bred ragged hair, the raw need in his eyes. She reached down and back taking hold of Thorin’s cock, feeling the throb and seeing him gasp. Her eyes grew wide, “That bad, huh?”

Thorin whimpered as Kili’s hand slipped over his cock, giving loving strokes to help try to relieve some of the pain. 

“Here.” Kili moved so she was facing Thorin, reaching between her legs she slicked her palm in the juices she was used to having as a woman that only seemed to get worse whenever she was around Thorin. She then wrapped her fingers around Thorin’s manhood, spreading the natural lubricant as best as she could. “Does that help?”

Her lover was visibly trembling, he shook his head, though he panted heavily and thrust his hips. 

Kili sat up, pushing the blankets off of them. “You’re getting worse.” She said with concern. “When I change to my wolf form you… you… Is it even healthy to be that hard?”

Thorin shook his head trying to hear Kili’s words and not just that low, natural, bed room voice. “Don’t know.”

“Then we’re going to the gypsy after this.”

Kili moved over Thorin, her knees resting next to Thorin’s shoulders as she took hold of his cock. Her tongue slipped out over his mushroomed tip, taking care to rub on the underside. Her fingers slid down to the base of his cock, massaging around the hilt as she took the tip into her mouth giving a light suck. Her fingers slipped through the curls around his sex, cupping his balls, rolling them gently.

Thorin moaned loudly, grabbing at the sheets with one hand, the other gripping Kili’s thigh. It felt so good to have that heat around him, those hands working over him with care. But gods he needed something, it wasn’t enough and his mind was quickly losing all thought to only leave a void of animalistic need. His mouth hung open, as he bucked up into the mouth sucking on him. He slid his hand over the smooth skin of Kili’s leg, up and in. His thumb going between lips and into the source of wet heat, dragging it out, trailing the juices over to the clit that he rubbed earning a helpless whimper that vibrated over his cock. He brought his thumb then to his mouth, lapping at the digit. That was what he needed, that was what sated the pain. 

He grabbed Kili’s hips and hoisted her up into the air, the mouth coming off of him with a squeak of surprise. He pulled Kili’s hips down as he raised his head to start lapping at that lovely sex. He wrapped his lips around her clit, wiggling his tongue over it as he gave a small suck.

“Th-Thorin!” Kili clutched at blankets and sheets. He continued to do that, making her bite her lip until she was rocking down onto his face. Then his mouth was away from there, his tongue delving into her entrance, lapping hungerly.

She gave a choked cry at the feeling, her toes starting to curl as he moved his fingers over her clit while tongue fucking her. She shivered, trying hard not to come. She rested her cheek on his thigh and licked at his cock in appreciation. A string of helpless noises filtering out of her throat. He removed his tongue in favor of his fingers, he slipped three in going in as deep as he could until he found that familiar little spot that made Kili cry out. Then he was rubbing his fingers over it. He kissed over her cliturous with open mouthed kisses bombarding her with pleasurable sensations until he was hit with a different scent. One that appealed to his own wolf. The sound Kili made showed she was so close. One more suck, one more brush of his fingers and she was coming. He couldn’t help the prideful glint in his eyes at how Kili called out his name. Nor could he help what came next.

He nearly tossed her in how quick he was to move away, get her onto her back. He took hold of her knees and spread her legs rubbing the tip of his cock against her clit. She trembled, looking up at him with desire and spent lust. Kili’s hands ran over his chest, nails scratching as he teased her.

“F-fuck me.” Kili begged, a lock of hair stuck to her lips. She looked at him so pleadingly. “If you love me, please, fuck me.”

Thorin brushed the hair out of her face. He leaned down kissing Kili’s mouth, slipping their tongues together as he slipped into her body. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her lips pulling away from his as she mewled like a helpless kitten under him. He bit her neck, bucking into her long and slow movements. 

“Ffffuck, g-gods.” She arched her back, breasts pressing against his hard chest as he started to move faster, his cock rubbing against her walls. He grunted as she started to whimper his name, over and over again. Her hands running over his back, one coming up to tangle in his hair as the other one clawed at his flesh. He kissed down her neck, biting her shoulders and collarbone. 

The way she felt around him, how she squirmed under him trying so hard to meet every thrust he gave. He delighted in how she caressed his face and head but clawed at his back and shoulders. A contrast of ferocity and comfort that only spurred him on until Kili couldn’t say a damn word and that husky voice went higher and higher in pitch. Then she was kissing him, desperately, shivering with the quaking need to come as hard as her body would let her. He was being forced out of her body by how hard she squeezed and the liquid that rushed forth, covering his lap and the sheets. Then he was back inside her, a loud protest at the abuse of it all, but this time instead of pulling out and painting her body with his claim he spilled inside of Kili, a growl so deep it rumbled in his chest causing Kili to have a dry orgasim. He continued until he had nothing left to give.

Shaking, he captured Kili’s lips in a kiss, much more sedated than before, but a terrible possessive trait to it. He lowered down, resting on her, both panting and shaking. 

“S-shit. Thorin… what… what if you just go me-”

Thorin wrapped his arms around his lover. They remained quiet until they stopped trembling. Kili reassured him or herself that it would be fine. After all, Kili did not stay female for too long.

When they had rested enough, Thorin set about cleaning the bed as Kili boiled some water for a bath. After enough water had been heated, Kili let Thorin bathe first only to have him pull her in with him. He made content sounds and nipped at her eat, snapping his jaw while growling to show how much of a playful mood he was in.

“I love you.” He whispered into her ear.

Kili blushed deeply, dragging soap over her stomach. That was new, usually it was Kili who said it first and Thorin just followed suit. “I-I love you too.”

After their bath, Kili pulled on some black trousers and pulled on a blue tunic with a gold bodice. She set about making some things for them to eat, running outside to gather some more water from the well. Fili came running up to her his nose shoving itself rather rudely against Kili’s butt.

“I would imagine that you would know by now I have an ass, brother.” Fili pulled back and sneezed several times before rubbing at his nose on the ground.

“Kili, do you need help?” Thorin called out, walking out to the front porch. 

Fili growled.

“What’s gotten into you?” Kili asked sloshing some water onto his brother as punishment. “We don’t growl at family. You know that.”

“Hey!” 

Kili looked over to the edge of the clearing their little home sat. A familiar person coming into sight. 

“Hi, Dwalin!” Kili called out. “Thanks for bringing Fili home.”

The woodsman came up, taking the bucket away from Kili. “Not a problem. I think he got lost at Dori’s again.”

“Nah, he’s just a mooch and Dori has a soft spot for blonds.”

“Dwalin.” Thorin spoke up, having suddenly showed up.

Kili jumped having not seen nor felt her lover come so close. She put a hand over her chest. “Oh ancestors. Don’t do that.”

“Kili, go inside.” Thorin’s voice was tight.

“But-”

“Now.”

“Um, okay. Thanks again Dwalin. Come on Fili, let’s find some breakfast.” 

The two glared at each other while Kili went inside, once the door closed Thorin nearly hissed in the woodsman’s face. “I thought I told you to stop coming around here.”

“And I keep telling you, that’s not going to happen. After all, how does a sweet girl like her end up living alone in a house with three men?”

“She’s my wife.”

“Does she know that?” Dwalin looked at Thorin suspiciously. “Because I see no ring on her finger. In fact, most the time I don’t see her at all. Care to explain?”

“I care for you to leave my family alone.” Thorin grabbed the water bucket from Dwalin. “And if you know what is best for you, you’ll do just that.”

He turned and stormed away leaving Dwalin to stroke his beard and wonder. It had been a while since he had seen the lovely girl. And he did find it odd she was never allowed into town, as if someone may recognize her, may want her back home where she belonged where she could be a married to a proper bloke who would treat her right and not lock her away.


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin kept Kili close as they walked through the frozen forest. Any time Fili would bound off Thorin would wrap a strong arm around a soft waist and pull his lover close, taking a deep breath of the other’s scent. His hands slipping down round hips to grip at a supple buttox. He would pull Kili close making the other feel the erection he was sporting.

“Thorin, stop.” Kili would have to struggle out of his grip each time, not wanting to have sex outside in the cold. More times than not Thorin would only let go when Fili returned to growl at him making the other growl back, both showing their teeth to each other.

They were almost to the gypsy camp when Kili had to break up a fight between the two of them. Getting her hand bit by Fili and her shoulder punched by Thorin. After the two realized what they had done they instantly calmed down, following behind the woman who left drops of red in the snow along with a string of curses at them both. When the gypsies saw the red cloak of Kili’s they moved away, whispers of the Cursed Wolves mumbled as they made their way to the back of the camp where there was a familiar waggon. 

Kili pounded her bloodied fist on the door, “Hag! Get out here now!”

There was a thick coughing before the door opened, the smell of tobacco wafting out as a hunched old woman looked to the wolf in front of her. She pulled her lips into a smile showing she had no teeth left.

“Child, you are back.” She held out her arms, hands waving for Kili to come in for a hug. Kili sighed and hugged the gypsy holding her breath as to not smell the thick stench of old clothing damaged by years of smoking. “What brings you here Sacred Wolf?”

“These two!” Kili pulled back and pointed to Fili and Thorin who both flinched and looked down, matching blue eyes blinking in a silent plea for Kili’s wrath to be pointed somewhere else. “That one keeps attacking him and he won’t stop trying to breed me like an animal! I get any where near him and he can’t control himself, which is very uncommon for him. I get any where intimate with my husband and my brother gets upset and bears his teeth. For the first time they even attacked each other with this as a result!” Kili held up her bloodied hand that was starting to swell. “Fix them or castrate them, I don’t care at this time, I need peace!”

“All three, come in,” The old woman hobbled back inside.

Kili quickly turned to the men, “You will behave yourselves. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, dearest.” Thorin kept his gaze away. Fili giving a whimper before the three of them slipped inside.

The old woman moved about, grabbing up bone, stones and feathers. She cast them into a bowl sliding them around before spilling them onto the table. She squinted before gathering everything back into the bowl and repeating it several times. 

“What do you see?” Thorin asked.

“A shift. Something is to happen very soon, to end in blood and wrath. The wolves within you feel it, making it hard to keep your human minds.”

“That explains their fighting.” Kili leaned back in the small seat she had taken up. “But what of his sexual deviance?”

“I need no fortune telling skills to tell that. You are prime for breeding child. His wolf can smell it and wishes to fill you with a litter.”

“By the gods, don’t say it that way.” Kili rubbed at her temple. “I never stay this way long enough to even have a child.”

“If his seed takes hold I believe you will. The sanctity of the wolf must be preserved.”

“Why do you say that?”

The hag spilled her bones, stones and feathers once more. “You were born to this blessing, to protect your people. The crowns of the kings were broken but they still watch and keep us safe. You are all from this long forgotten line in one way or another. As you are the only she-wolf you must bear children to them.”

“She will only have my children!” Thorin barked which caused Fili to growl and bark.

“Shut it!!” Kili screamed causing both to drop into silence.

“It does not matter whose child she bears as long as she has many, your line must not die out.” The gypsy said as if not affected by any of what had just happened.

“What would happen if I had no children?”

“The great worm will sense it, see our lands defenseless. The fires of the great salamander will burn down upon us and turn the earth black.” The old woman glared at them. “Do not take this lightly, it has waited in the dark for longer than the dawn waiting for when the wolf would leave. It will come.”

“Enough, you have answered our questions, we are leaving.” Thorin got up, he grabbed Kili’s wrist and pulled her up to her feet, storming out of the waggon. 

“Henbane and leeches!” Thorin snorted. “She is a mixture of good and madness. A strange goat in the skin of a woman.”

It was well out of the gypsy camp that they finally came to a stop, Kili pulling her arm free from her husband’s. “But what if she is right? What if I must bed Fili… what-”

Thorin felt something primal stir within him he pushed Kili up against a tree his hands possessively gripping her. “Your body is my temple.” He kissed her harshly, reaching down and gripping her legs and bringing them up to his waists so only he and tree were holding her up. “No one else shall sanctify you.”

“Thorin-” Kili turned her head to the side only to have Thorin’s mouth bite on her neck. “Ow! Thorin!!”

She pushed him, hard, making him move back enough for her to ball up her fist and punch his cheek. He stepped back, dropping Kili who skidded down the rough back of the tree and onto her butt in the snow. Blue eyes blinked, shocked back into his right mind. His fingers touching his sore cheek. He looked to Kili, going to reach for her only to have Fili jump between them. Teeth bared, barking and growling forcing him away. 

Thorin looked to both, taking one step back, then an other. He had… he had fought with Fili over mating rights. Worst yet, he had, with all of his being wanted to force himself into Kili, demonstrate that Kili belonged to only him and no other even at the cost of rape. The beast within him was winning.

Quickly he turned and ran.

“Thorin!!” was shouted out after him.


End file.
